waysidefandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Jewls
Mrs. Jewls is the teacher on the 30th floor of Wayside. When Mrs. Jewls walked in for the first time on the 30th floor, she thought the children were monkeys, and although for the most part she has gotten over it, occasionally re-using it, especially for Todd. Appearance In the books, not much is revealed about what Mrs. Jewls looks like aside from having a very nice face. The cartoon gives her large eyes with three eyelashes in each eye. She has a somewhat large nose and a large mouth. She also has lots of curly pink hair. She wears a yellow neckband, as well as a green blouse with creme-colored sleeves. On her blouse, there are two pockets towards the bottom. She wears purple pants with even darker purple shoes. Personality Mrs. Jewls is supposedly a very nice teacher, as she likes to help out students with their troubles, and always ends up teaching them three things every day, though interruptions may lead to her having to send the assignment as homework instead. She unfairly punishes Todd, even when his helping was beneficial to the class. When rewarding students, she will often hand out either gold star stickers or Tootsie Roll Pops. However, when students are disruptive or behave poorly (though, often most of the students aside from Todd get away with misbehaving), she will have them write their name on the board. If their bad behavior continues, she will write a checkmark next to their name. If they continue to act poorly, she will circle their name and send them home early on the Kindergarten Bus. She is seen to be slightly ditzy as a teacher, though the cartoon reveals that it is because she was raised in a circus by her father, Papa Jewls. Some of her teachings may be inaccurate, or simply strange to outsiders, as seen in Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School and More Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School, where Sue is completely befuddled by her teaching methods. Major Roles *In Sideways Stories from Wayside School, the chapter "Mrs. Jewls" shows when Mrs. Jewls first started teaching at Wayside School. She initially believed all the students were monkeys, confusing them, as they tried to convince her otherwise. By the end of the chapter, she learns the students aren't monkeys, and starts to teach them. Aside from that chapter, she appears in every chapter aside from "Mrs. Gorf", "Miss Zarves", "Ron", "The Three Erics", "Jenny", and "Terrence". Trivia *She has a father named Papa Jewls that showed up on the episode, "Teacher's Parent Conference". In the book chapter "Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger", she also has a baby daughter named Mavis Jewls. Much more of her family is revealed in Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School. *In the books, Mrs. Jewls was the teacher that was sent to replace Mrs. Gorf after Louis ate her in apple form, where as in the series, she is the original teacher, and Mrs. Gorf was a substitute.. *So far, everyone in the school loves her and is her friend. Oddly, Mrs. Jewls has only one known former enemy, Goon, who didn't finish his homework on time. *Her first name isn't Shirley, as confirmed in Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School. *Despite the fact that her name has the honorific "Mrs." there is no mention of her husband. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teachers Category:Mrs. Jewls' class Category:Love Intrests Category:Parents Category:Goon Category:Wayside School Category:Fools humans Category:Adults